


Shang-ri La

by miaxnder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: also lowkey ameripan, it was one of my first ever fanfics, it's really bad, just one messed up one shot, lowkey asakiku, mayyyyyybe usuk if you squint, you can take what ever you want from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxnder/pseuds/miaxnder
Summary: "Do you think we're going to die here?"Kiku turned to face the man beside him. His only company in the current darkness. He let out a soft sigh before squeezing Arthur's hand gently. The other man promptly let go.





	Shang-ri La

"Japan?"

"Yes, England-san?"

"Do you think we're going to die here?"

Kiku turned to face the man beside him. His only company in the current darkness. He let out a soft sigh before squeezing Arthur's hand gently. The other man promptly let go.

"I am an honest man, England, and you strike me as someone who never wishes to be lied to again."

"So?"

"So, yes. I feel there is a very big chance that we will not survive this."

"Very well." Kiku flinched slightly at the hauntingly calm tone. "You seem surprised."

"It's just...Well, England-san, you do realise-"

"Of course. I'm not foolish, Japan. I will not make it out of here alive. Your thoughts on the matter only serve to solidify the fact further."

"But, if you don't mind my asking, how can you remain so calm about your own death?"

"Because staying calm is the only way I will be able to get _you_ out of here alive."

"England-san!"

"Look, Japan. I'm old." He laughed humourlessly. "Besides, I always knew I was going to die like this. Bloody wanker was never quite _subtle_ with his desire to kill me. Can't see why though." Arthur shot him a smile, but Kiku was too stunned to respond. Suddenly, the Brit let out a dejected sigh. "He's killed so many, and hurt much more, in this blind, hatred-induced rage. I caused this. The deaths of so many of my friends. Nearly all of yours." He paused, as if expecting Kiku to reply. He sighed again, with a sad smile on his face. "It's my way of saying sorry. My last beg for forgiveness."

Arthur grasped Kiku's hand in his.

"It's my last chance at redemption. I'm sorry." Arthur closed his eyes.

Kiku understood. The man before him felt responsible for the deaths of so many. He finally lifted lifted his head to face Arthur.

"I forgive-"

The other man's features were contorted in an expression of concentration, but his eyes remained closed. His lips opened and closed slightly, as if forming words. Kiku's eyes flitted down to see a small piece of paper in Arthur's hand. He could just about identify the other's handwriting before he let his gaze return to Arthur's face.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur's lips pursed tight. He dropped Kiku's hand and let his head tilt away, and his blonde hair fall into his eyes.

He didn't care about his gentlemanly appearance anymore. Kiku would be safe.

What if Arthur was trying to save him? Get him out of here? What if Kiku had just blown his last chance?

"I'm so very sorry, my friend. I hope one day we will meet again."

"Wha-"

Red.

White.

Black.

_**Pain.** _

Pain was all Kiku could feel.

Arthur stood up. Leaving the note he had written behind, he left the body moaning violently in agony as he walked away to find his death.

\---

Walking into the next room, Alfred continued his search. Arthur was dead, but his magic wasn't. He didn't want any cruel party tricks played on him.

"Am-America-san. Please. Please don't..."

"Japan?"

It hurt the younger nation to hear such a strong person sound so broken.

"Japan? Where are you? Arthur's gone now. There's no need for me to hurt you."

He didn't get a reply before he found Kiku. He almost regretted it.

Pearly white bone could be seen through both of Kiku's shins. _Snapped bone_. The ends seem to grow from Kiku's legs, and Alfred could see that they had splintered. Kiku's body trembled in agony, but what hurt Alfred the most was the tears on his cheeks.

"What the fuck...What the actual fuck happened here, Kiku?"

"England-san..."

Alfred's eye caught the piece of paper resting by Kiku's ear. He scowled, noticing the smaller man's flinch when he reach to pick it up.

_YOU WIN._

_But just to entertain the man of my past...How does it feel to see YOUR friends in agony?_

_-Arthur xx_

_\---_

In case he didn't stop, Arthur had to save SOMEONE from America.

And luckily, he knew that deep down, Alfred truly was a hero. He could never hurt someone already suffering.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was partially inspired by the song 'Shangri-La', which was the opening for Corpse Party: Blood Covered. I would also like to leave it up to reader interpretation why Alfred wanted to kill Arthur...
> 
> EDIT NOV 2018: This is rubbish leave me alone


End file.
